


Unspoken

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Dean and the Reader have been friends as long as he can remember. Slowly, his feelings start to change, but he's afraid to act on them, until it might be too late.





	Unspoken

There was never a time I could remember Y/N not being in my life. From the time we were teenagers, trying to survive a world that often left us to ourselves, she had been the constant in my life.  
Even more constant than Sam. While he went away to college, she was there. By my side, both of us hunting without our parents. She was the best friend I could have ever asked for, even if it did sound cheesy.   
Here it was, years later, and Y/N was still by my side. Even through the troubles of finding my Dad, and even when I went to Hell, Y/N had never given up on me. She moved in with us when we found the bunker, both of us falling in love with the place.   
She was currently sprawled in one of the arm chairs, her eyes closed as the book threatened to fall from her hands. She was wearing one of my flannel shirts she had stolen from me, along with a pair of cut off shorts, showcasing her lean legs. She was beautiful, and I often found myself having to tear my gaze away from her. She was my friend, and had been for years. But a part of me, a part I kept trying to ignore, wanted things to move beyond friends.   
I never gave a voice to those feelings. Not knowing exactly what they meant, but knowing they were more than friendly. But there was no way I would ever say them out loud. I didn’t deserve Y/N. Even after all she had seen, and done, she still had this kindness, this sweetness to her. Hunting hadn’t turned her callous and cold like it did to so many people, and I was forever grateful that her spark hadn’t been diminished.  
“What are you staring at?” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Even tired and rumpled, I couldn’t help but want to pull her tight against me, seeing if those lips tasted as sweet as I imagined.  
“Just wondering if you were going to start snoring.” I told her, watching as she frowned.   
“I don’t snore. With how many hotel rooms we’ve shared over the years I thought you would have figured that out.” She grumbled, just as Sam came into the library, carrying his duffle bag.   
“Hey guys, Jody called and she needs some help.” He started explaining, and I stood up, ready to go with him. “Sit down. I’ve got this covered. You and Y/N keep trying to figure out how to take out the Darkness.”   
“But Sam, I love Jody!” Y/N argued, and I had to agree with her. Jody was always a blast to hang out with, and her cooking was so much better than the takeout we usually lived on.  
“Next time. But this isn’t something huge, and I don’t want to pull all of us away from finding the darkness.” He insisted, before heading out of the room, towards the garage where his hotwired truck still sat.  
“Damn it.” She muttered, plopping back down into her chair.  
“I agree. But how about we blow this joint, go get us some dinner?” I suggested, loving the way her eyes lit up.  
“Burgers?” She asked, a girl after my own heart.  
“Of course. Nothing but the best for you, sweetheart.” I told her, watching as a huge smile grew on her face. “But first I’m going to go hop in the shower.”  
“Don’t take all the hot water.” She insisted, but I just shrugged as I walked away. A couple minutes later I found myself humming the song Simple Man in the shower as I used Sam’s hidden shampoo. Surprised he hadn’t taken it with him, I decided to pay him back for leaving us behind. Using a huge dollop, I rubbed it through my hair, making my hair completely white, standing straight up. Taking my own splurge, my favorite body wash, I got that into a nice lather, and began rubbing it over my face and body when I heard a commotion in the bathroom.  
“Dean, hurry up!” Y/N exclaimed, her voice close to the shower. Sticking my head out of the shower, I saw her standing there, her hands on her hip.  
“Y/N, wasn’t the door locked?” I asked her, thinking maybe I should just invite her into the shower with me.   
“Yep.” She said, looking extremely smug. “But you’re taking forever, and I’m hungry!”  
“Fine. I’ll hurry up. Unless you want to climb in and scrub my back?” I hinted at, sounding as a joke even though I wouldn’t mind if she said yes.  
“Dean, please. I’m not one of those sleazy bar girls who falls for a wink. Now how about you hurry up and get those freckles scrubbed.” She threw over her shoulder as she walked out the bathroom.  
_____________________________________________  
“Dean, I can’t believe you’re even thinking about going to that concert!” She exclaimed as I drove the Impala into town. “The lead singers gone, it’s not going to be anything like the original!”   
“It still could be fun.” I argued, mainly to argue with her. It was fun getting her riled up. “Singing along to the old songs, seeing all the girl in their ripped jeans and band shirts. Who knows, maybe we could even find you a man there.” As soon as I said the words, they left a sour taste in my mouth. I didn’t want her finding another man, I wanted her to be with me, even though I kept telling myself that wasn’t a possibility. I was damaged goods, and she needed someone better.  
“No thank you.” She spat. “I’m not looking for a want to be, with long, greasy hair, living in his Mom’s basement.”  
“Fine. Have it your way.” I grumbled, hoping she would have said yes to the idea of the concert. Pulling up to the parking lot of our favorite diner, I waited for her, holding the door open.   
“Wow, nice manners. Are you sick?” She teased, patting me on the cheek.  
“Hey, I can be a good boy on occasion.” I insisted, as the waitress waved us back to our favorite booth.   
“But bad boys are so much more fun.” She answered.   
“Same thing for the cute couple?” The waitress asked us, not even bothering to hand us menus.   
“Yes ma’am.” Y/N answered. “But this time I’d like a chocolate shake to go with my burger please.”  
As the waitress walked away, Y/N leaned forward, and I had to force myself to keep my vision on her eyes, and not the cleavage above her faded band shirt. “Do you think we should tell her we aren’t a couple?”  
“Don’t spoil it for the poor lady.” I answered her, even though I wished it wasn’t a lie. God, I was starting sound like a smitten school boy, I chastised myself.  
The waitress brought back Y/N’s milkshake, and two straws. Y/N grabbed both, raising an eyebrow at me when I reached to take one. “No way mister. This is my milkshake.”  
Pretending to give up, I scooped up a bit of her milkshake with my spoon, smiling widely when she smacked my hand away. “Dean!”  
“What? Isn’t that what couples are supposed to do? Look all sweet and share milkshakes?” I asked innocently.  
Giving in and sharing part of her milkshake, the talk turned to the darkness, to the fact that she seemed to have completely vanished. “I just don’t like it Dean.” Y/N muttered, licking off her spoon, my gaze traveling to her mouth. “We should have seen something by now.”  
“I agree. But there hasn’t been anything! We’ll keep looking though. She’ll have to show up somewhere.” I assured her, before taking a huge bite of my bacon cheeseburger.   
“I just have a feeling, that something’s not going to go right.” She said softly, her gaze down on her plate. Reaching over, I grasped her hand, her e/c eyes glancing up at me, my heart clenching at how much trust, and maybe even love were shining in her eyes.   
“Y/N, we will work through this together. She’s not going to win.” I assured her. “And nothing will happen to you. I’ll be there for you, no matter what.”  
“I know you will Dean. But that’s not what I’m worried about. I’m worried about you. She has this hold on you, and I don’t know if we can break it.” She admitted. “I can’t lose you.”  
“You won’t.” I answered her, before calling back the waitress. “Now, how about we take some pie back for later?”  
After ordering not one, but two complete pies, we stood up, ready to head back home for some more research. “I’m going to head outside.” She told me, as I waited to pay the pill. Handing her the pies, I waited impatiently behind an elderly couple, who had trouble digging out the correct change.  
What seemed like ten minutes later, I had finally paid, giving our waitress a healthy tip. Heading out into the darkened parking lot, my hunter senses immediately picked up. Placing my hand on the handle of my gun, I glanced around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Carefully, I made my way around the corner, freezing at the sight in front of me.  
Y/N was laying on the ground, with Amara standing over her. My heart pounding furiously, I raced over, knowing my gun would do nothing to God’s sister. “What the hell did you do?” I yelled, ready to kneel and check Y/N, but Amara had me frozen to my spot.  
“What needed to be done. Y/N has been nothing but a nuisance. I know how you feel about her. You love her Dean, more than the friend you pretend she is. But I can’t have that. You and I, we’re tied together, and Y/N is just prolonging the inevitable. You will come to me. This is just a step in the right direction.”  
“If you killed her.” I growled, my concern for Y/N overriding the control Amara usually held over me. “I don’t know how, but I will kill you. I promise you that.”  
“You can try.” She uttered.   
With a growl, I pulled out my gun, shooting her until there were no bullets left in my gun. “This isn’t over Dean.” She purred, before vanishing. As soon as she was gone, I was on the ground, cradling a limp Y/N in my arms. I couldn’t see any physical marks, but she was unconscious, and no matter how hard I tried, she refused to wake up.  
With tears in my eyes, I gently laid her in the back seat, relieved to feel her heartbeat, even though it was weak. Squealing tires as I pulled away from the parking lot, I dialed Sam’s number. “Damn it Sammy, answer!” I cussed, just as he answered.  
“Hey Dean, what’s up?” He asked, and I could hear Jody and Alex in the background.  
“It’s Y/N.” I answered, the tone of my voice letting him know the seriousness of the situation.  
“What happened?” He asked, the laughter leaving his voice.  
“The darkness showed up. Damn it Sammy, I shouldn’t have let her go outside. She got to her Sam, and I’m not sure how bad it is.” My voice broke, and I hastily brushed away the tears.   
“Can you tell what’s wrong?” He asked, before whispering something to Jody. I could hear shuffling in the background, I knew he was leaving, heading back to be with Y/N and me. But he was so far away, he probably wouldn’t make it in time.   
“There’s no physical wounds that I could see. She’s breathing, but it’s shallow. Very pale. Sammy, I’m scared.” I whispered, admitting something I hardly ever did.  
“Dean, I’m on my way home. Pray to Cas.” He ordered. “She’s tough, she’ll survive. Besides, you haven’t had a chance to tell her how you feel.”  
“How did you…?” I asked, as the bunker came into view.   
“Dean, I’m your brother. And you haven’t been exactly stealthy with it.” Sam said softly. “Dean, just be there for her. That’s what she needs right now.”  
Hanging up, I pulled into the bunker’s garage, leaning my head on the steering wheel for a moment before climbing out of the car. Y/N’s condition hadn’t changed much during the trip, except for maybe worsening. I hated seeing her like this, knowing it was because of me that she was this way.  
Gently picking her up, I carried her down the hallway, praying the entire time. As soon as I rounded the corner of her doorway, settling her down on her bed, a familiar gravelly voice sounded from behind me.  
“Dean, what is the matter? Both you and Sam have been praying to me.” Cas asked, before glancing around me. “What happened to Y/N?”  
“It was the darkness. She did something, wanting Y/N out of the way. I don’t know what to do Cas.” I explained quickly, stepping back so he could walk over to her. Placing his hand on her forehead, I watched as he frowned.   
“This is complicated.” Cas explained. “Amara didn’t actually try to kill her. But she did curse her. She’s caught in a dream, unable to wake up and function.”  
“What’s going to happen?” I asked, dreading the worst.  
“If we cannot wake her from it, she will die. Soon.” Cas answered.  
Sinking down to my haunches, I placed my head in my hands. “Is there any way we can wake her?”  
“From the inside.” Was all he said.  
“Hey, we did that with Bobby. I used the dream root, woke him up from his dream. Would that work?” I asked, standing up, glad to be trying something, anything to bring her back to me.  
“It’s worth a shot.” He answered, snapping out of the room. Within seconds he had returned, the dream root concoction already mixed up. Pulling a strand of her hair, he handed it to me.   
“Here goes nothing.” I muttered, downing the foul-tasting liquid in one gulp. Laying down next to her, I reached out, lacing our fingers together. I could feel it taking effect, my eyelids growing heavy.   
“Y/N?” I yelled out, walking through the empty bunker. Everything seemed the same, but I could sense a couple of differences. The library seemed homier, with a couch, and a couple of pictures thrown in. Toys were thrown around on the floor, surprising me. Picking up a small toy, I smiled to see it was a classic car.   
Making my way into the war room, I could hear giggling coming from the kitchen. Making my way around the corner, I froze at the surprising sight in front of me. Y/N was standing there, dressed in a pair of jeans and her favorite flannel. Her feet were bare, her hair in a simple braid. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She was laughing, as she bent over the table, handing something to a sandy haired little boy. He looked up, his eyes the same shade as mine, rushing over when he noticed me.  
“Daddy!” He exclaimed, holding his hands up to be held. Reaching down, I carefully picked him up, before glancing back at Y/N. She stood there, a huge smile on her face, and that’s when I noticed the roundness of her belly. She was pregnant, almost due by the looks of it.  
“You’re home early.” She exclaimed, wobbling over and pressing a kiss to my cheek. “Sam?”  
“Y/N, can we talk?” I asked her, my voice soft as I tried to take in everything.   
Noticing my distress, she patted the little boy on the head. “Hey Johnny, why don’t you go clean up the toys while Daddy and I talk.”  
Nodding, he walked from the room, as Y/N took his place in my arms. “You seem different.” She told me.  
“Y/N, this is what you dream about?” I asked her. In a million years, I never would have pictured this as her dream.  
“Are you okay? You know that having a family with you has been a dream of mine since we were in high school. It just took a while for it to happen.” She explained, and I could feel the love radiating from her.   
Grasping her chin, I made her look up at me. “Y/N, this is a dream. Amara spelled you, and you need to wake up sweetheart.”  
Watching as the smile disappeared, she took a step back. “You can’t be right?”  
“Y/N, please. I need you to wake up.” I pleaded with her.   
Placing a hand over her swollen belly, she glanced up at me with tears in her eyes. “But if I wake up I won’t have any of this.”  
Seeing her so distressed broke my heart. Placing my hand over hers, I used my other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. I’ve been so selfish and scared. I’ve loved you, probably since we snuck out that one night. When we stole Bobby’s beer and went down to the lake. I just never thought I was good enough for you. Or that you would return those feelings. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, you meant too much to me.”  
“So, we’ve wasted all of these years?” She laughed quietly through her tears. “Dean Winchester, you big dork.”  
“Please let me make it up to you. Just wake up, and you can have whatever you want. Even a life like this.”  
“You would do that?” She asked, her eyes growing huge. “A family?”  
Nodding, I leaned in, finally pressing my lips to hers. They were exactly as I had imagined all this time. Soft and sweet, and she just melted into my touch. “Anything for the woman I love.”  
“Will I remember this when I wake up?” She asked, and I shrugged.   
“I’m not sure. But I won’t hesitate again. We’ve wasted too much time.”  
Taking a deep breath, she gave me a nod. “Let’s do this.”  
Reaching out to Cas, he helped pull me out of Y/N’s dream. Laying next to her, I waited for the moment her eyes would flutter open. Hoping that she remembered exactly what went on in her head. Seconds ticked by, and I glanced up at Cas in alarm. “Wait.” Was all he said.  
When I had all but given up hope, her eyelashes fluttered, and her e/c eyes found mine. “Hey.” I whispered, waiting to see what she would do.  
Without a word, she turned on her side, her hand cupping my cheek. Pressing her lips softly to mine, she gave me a sweet kiss. “I remember everything.” She whispered. “Thank you for bringing me back.”  
“Anything for you sweetheart.” I answered, noticing that Cas had left us alone.  
“Now, shall we make up for lost time?” She asked, the threat on her life forgotten as she straddled my lap, the twinkle in her eye returning.  
“Hell yeah.” I answered, pulling her down for a kiss. I wasn’t going to waste another second with her by my side.


End file.
